New Year's Resolution
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: DaskaFinn's request... Hury smut... (and because there isn't any I know of)... anyone who reads this will understand it better with the next cahapter of 'One Step at a Time'. Major smut and fluff warnings... you have been, hereby, warned... :)


**Fanfic:****New Year's Resolution, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****1,620.****  
****Summary**_**: **__**DaskaFinn**_**'s request... Hury Smut... (and because there isn't any that I know of)... Anyone who reads this will understand it better with the next chapter of '**_**One Step at a Time**_**'. Major Smut and Fluff Warnings... You have all been, hereby, warned... Don't worry; your mom still got you from the Stork... Or wherever she told you she got you from :)... Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy this little piece :)**

_**New Year's Eve... Stark/ Avengers' Tower...**_

"I thought I'd find you out here Nick," Maria greeted as she stepped out onto the balcony where her husband was standing alone. The brunette leaned slightly against the door frame as she watched the dark skinned man turn to face her.

"Yeah... I came out here to clear my head," Nick replied with a half smile as his wife walked over to him. "Are you okay?" he whispered as she stood in front of him.

"Yeah... I'm okay..." Maria whispered before suddenly leaning into Fury's chest, wrapping her arms around his back. "I'm sorry I've been distant the past four months Nick," she mumbled against his chest as said man wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"Love, you have had every right to been distant towards me," Nick whispered into her long black hair as he held her close to him. "I'm sorry I lied to you about Phil," he added as he rested his cheek on the crown of her head.

"You lied because you didn't want to get anyone hopes up that he could have been still alive..." Maria whispered as she pulled away slightly to look Nick in the eye (_A/N: no pun intended_). You were making sure that no one got hurt again," she whispered as she raised her left hand to cup his cheek.

"I was making sure you didn't get hurt again," Nick whispered as he brought his right hand up and placed it over Maria's one on his cheek, running his thumb over her knuckles lovingly. "You didn't deserve to be hurt the first time," he added as he watched her reaction carefully.

"I know Nick... I know... I'm lucky I have you," Maria whispered before leaning up slightly and kissing the Director lovingly just as the countdown for the New Year came to an end. The couple grinned into the first proper kiss they've had within the last four months, Maria's arms wrapping around her husband's neck, deepening the kiss.

Nick tightened his arms around Maria's waist, pulling the brunette even closer to him. They slowly pulled away from each other, sharing a small smile.

"I love you," Maria whispered as she massaged the nape of her husband's neck, pecking his lips gently. She smiled against his lips before pulling away to rest her head against his chest.

"I love you too," Nick whispered into her hair, kissing her temple lovingly. He slowly hummed a tuneless song as he swayed them in mutual contentment.

"How about we go home..." Maria whispered against Nick's white shirt as she pulled away to look up at him again, grinning mischievously up at the Director. "And make up for the past four months," she added before kissing him.

"Whatever you want to do Mrs Fury," Nick replied against her lips before they both stepped back inside the tower to say their well wishes and goodbyes so they could head home.

_*** * * When Maria and Nick return to their home, * * * **_

_**Thirty minutes or so later...**_

"So what exactly do you want to do Mrs Fury?" Nick asked after they entered their apartment, the dark skinned man pulling his wife into his arms.

"Mmm... Mr Fury... What do I want?" Maria mumbled playfully as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, smirking at him seductively as he traced small circles on the small of her back through the navy dress she was wearing. She pretended to think about it before moving her lips to his ear, nipping lightly on the lobe of his ear seductively. "I want you to take me to bed and make love to me all night," she whispered into his ear, her breath hot on the sensitive skin.

"As you wish," Nick replied before suddenly lifting the brunette up, hiking the skirt of her dress so she could wrap her legs around his waist. The couple grinned as Nick walked into them into their bedroom, Maria's lips never leaving Nick's pulse point as she sucked and nibbled on his weak spot teasingly.

"Bed... Now..." Maria mumbled (_ordered_) against Nick's neck, grinning as he had to pause in order to _not_ drop her.

"Yes Ma'am," Nick replied as he slowly laid her down on the bed slowly, grinning at the brunette as she smiled up at him. "When was the last time we did this Ria?" he whispered as he slowly crawled onto the bed, straddling her hips gently.

"Four months, five days, twenty hours and twelve minutes," Maria responded before pulling her husband down so she could kiss him at her chosen pace. "Way too long," she mumbled against his lips as she kissed him hungrily while allowing him to begin to pull the zipper of her dress down her back.

"Agreed," Nick muttered into his wife's mouth as he finally got the navy dress' zipper down the brunette's back. He helped her out of the silk fabric before pulling away from their kiss and latching his lips to her neck, sucking hungrily and biting gently on the sensitive skin.

"Nick..." Maria moaned loudly before gasping in pleasure as her husband kissed his way down her chest, nipping playfully on her skin. The brunette brought her hands down to the dark skinned man's collar, tugging on the fabric firmly. "Too... much... clothes," she added in between moans as he unhooked her push-up bra and took her left nipple into his questing mouth.

While distracting her by sucking on her nipples, continuously switching between the two, Nick unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him. "There... Happy?" he whispered teasingly against her skin before blowing slightly on the wet spots, making Maia cry out in pleasure at the sensual sensation.

"Fuck... Nick," Maria moaned as her husband slid one hand between her legs, running two fingers along her soaking panties. "Please don't tease... It's been too long since we made love," she whispered as she pulled him up to her, kissing him softly as she helped him out of his pants and boxers while he quickly removed her panties.

"Okay..." Nick whispered as he reached over to the bedside locker where he kept the condoms but was stopped when Maria stopped him. "Maria?" he whispered with a raised eyebrow as he leant his forehead against his wife's.

"I don't want any type of barrier between us Nick... we've had one up for the past sixteen weeks... We don't need another one," Maria whispered as she wrapped her legs around her husband's waist while removing his eye patch to reveal the scar that covered his blind eye, massaging the skin of the scar lovingly, knowing exactly how close she came to losing her husband with the cause of that scar.

"You could get pregnant?" Nick whispered as he cupped her right cheek lovingly with his left hand. "Is that what you want?" he added as he brushed his lips lovingly.

Maria paused slightly before smiling at Nick lovingly. "Yes," she whispered as she positioned his cock at her entrance.

Nick nodded and slowly slid inside her, stopping to allow her to stretch to become attuned to his length once more. "Fuck," he whispered as they both moaned in mutual pleasure as he filled her to the hilt. "Baby... it's been... far too... long... since we did... this," he managed to gasp out as he waited for Maria to adjust to his length.

"Agreed," Maria whispered before kissing him softly. "You can move now," she mumbled into his mouth, smiling before moaning as he slowly pulled out of her until only the tip of his member was inside her before slowly sliding all the way back in again. "Oh God... Nick," she moaned as he began a slow, steady pace for their love-making.

Nick smiled and latched his lips to the right underside of her jaw, sucking and biting on her weak spot there, leaving a very noticeable love mark there while he wrapped his left arm tightly around her waist, his right hand resting on the pillow beside Maria's head.

"Shit... Nick... I'm not gonna last much longer," Maria whispered against said man's temple as she felt the distantly familiar pooling of heat in the bottom of her stomach while her vaginal walls quivered around her husband's thick, hard member. "I want... I need to cum with you," she added as Nick's thrusts became more erratic.

"I need that too Love," Nick whispered as he thrusted harder inside her. Bringing his left hand in between them, Nick lid his thumb over Maria's clit, the last ingredient needed to send the brunette over the edge. He sealed his lips onto hers, swallowing her cries as she came, pulling him over the edge with her.

Nick collapsed onto Maria, both of them panting heavily as they came down from their highs together. When the dark skinned man went to pull away, his wife stopped him but rolled them over so she was on top of him, their bodies never parting slightly.

"I love you Nick," Maria whispered as she kissed Nick's pulse point lovingly from where she rested her head in the crook of his neck, smiling as she hummed her contentment.

"I love you too Maria," Nick whispered as he kissed her temple lovingly, his left hand stroking her hair as he always did after they made love. He brought his right hand to the side of her stomach and traced circles on it lovingly... where their first child could be beginning to grow inside her. With that thought the couple felt into a very restful sleep, smiling happily for the first time in four months.

_Where their first child was growing..._

**So what do you guys think of this little piece? I'd love to hear from you all...**

**Reviews = Love.**


End file.
